The present invention relates to a holding strip for suspension bars, which is known and used to suspend various objects, e.g. brackets and shelf units etc, carried by said brackets, the holding strip being designed to be screwed on or in another fashion be fastened, in a horizontal position, to e.g. a wall and designed with a rear face for contacting said wall and a lower holding edge bent obliquely upwardly and inwardly towards the room and designed to hold a suspension bar, which latter to this end is designed with a slot, designed in a corresponding manner, with which slot said holding edge can engage. When the suspension bar is suspended it is lowered with its suspension slot over the holding edge of the holding strip. Some holding bars are also provided with an upper edge, which is bent obliquely upwardly and inwardly towards the room and which can form a kind of shade ledge or abut the ceiling. A holding strip having a suspension bar of the known type described above is shown in FIG. 1.
This known type of holding strip has a serious drawback, since the suspension bar can be unhooked from the holding edge of the holding strip, if it is lifted upwardly so far that said slot is disengaged from said holding edge, which may result in that an entire shelf set or the like gets loose and tumbles.